


Te quiero (tirar por un puente)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 6 (DoYoung Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: DongYoung desea ser capaz de hablar con el chico que le gusta sin insultarlo cada vez que le dirige la palabra.





	Te quiero (tirar por un puente)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> —Miré el prompt, el prompt me miró a mí y nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro (?) Espero que os guste.  
> —Esta historia es una especie de side de [My First and Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218761). Se puede leer sin haber leído el otro, pero hay cosas que hacen referencia.

            Ser un _tsundere_ no había hecho la vida de Kim DongYoung ni más fácil ni más difícil, quizás le había dado un poco más de vidilla en algunas ocasiones con sus comentarios sarcásticos y cuando se juntaban todo el grupo de amigos y él y TaeIl eran la comidilla del lugar con sus constantes pullitas. En realidad los dos se llevaban de lujo, pero ante el resto del mundo tenían una fachada que mantener y los dos eran unos buenos _tsunderes_. Sin embargo, aunque nunca había tenido ningún problema por ser de aquella forma, por pasarse todo el tiempo siendo un gato erizado con una lengua de serpiente a pesar de que después, en la intimidad era de lo más tranquilo y encantador, un DongYoung se encontró con un gran problema.

 

            Un problema llamado Chittaphon Leecha… un problema llamado Ten.

 

            El grupo de gente que se juntaban se había comenzado a hacer más y más grande debido a los amigos de amigos que a veces llegaban a éste y que fácilmente se integraban porque todos tenían una afinidad especial con la música, ya fuera tocando instrumentos, cantando o bailando. Y una de aquellas veces, apareció Ten, un chico tailandés que llevaba varios años en Corea dentro de un grupo de baile que traspasaba fronteras, un chico encantador y hablador que desde el primer momento, atrajo su atención. Y Ten atrajo su atención no solamente porque era guapo, que también, sino porque tenía algo que lo hacía querer orbitar a su alrededor.

 

            Y sin embargo, a pesar de que el corazón de DongYoung se aceleraba mucho más que cuando se subía a los escenarios, cada vez que lo veía era incapaz de decirle algún comentario que no fuera sarcástico.

 

            Al principio, DongYoung trató de no acercarse demasiado al chico cada vez que ambos coincidían, de aquella forma evitaba soltarle pullitas o palabras hirientes dichas en broma pero por las cuales alguien sensible se podía sentir ofendido, pero el chico era incapaz de refrenarse cada vez que por casualidades de la vida —casualidades de la vida también llamadas amigos cabrones que sabían perfectamente que DongYoung refrenaba su lengua en presencia de Ten— acababan sentados cerca en sus reuniones. Era en esas ocasiones, cuando DongYoung deseaba poder mantener una conversación coherente con él sin acabar enzarzados en una discusión sin mucho significado, pero que mantenía totalmente entretenidos a sus amigos.

 

            A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, DongYoung se fue haciendo a aquella situación en la que ambos se soltaban pullitas cada vez que podían, porque Ten le seguía el juego mucho mejor de lo que lo habían hecho sus demás amigos, y empezó a pensar que aquello tampoco estaba tan mal… pero ese fue el mismo momento en el que todos los que esperaban expectantes sus espectáculos de fuego cruzado comenzaron a insinuar que probablemente aquello era porque tenían una tensión sexual muy fuerte que debían resolver. “Quien se pelea, se desea” gritó alguien una vez y DongYoung no supo dónde meterse para que Ten no viera sus orejas completamente rojas por la vergüenza.

 

            A partir de aquel momento, cada vez que se encontraban los dos el mismo día en una salida, sus amigos comenzaban a formar complots para hacer que pasaran el mayor tiempo posible el uno al lado del otro e incluso organizaban juegos en los que —por obra y gracia del destino— acababan besándose. A Ten parecía que todas aquellas tonterías no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo, pero para DongYoung era muy distinto, puesto que cada beso hacía que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y cada insinuación que hacían sus amigos hacía que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y sus orejas se pusieran rojas. Por eso, DongYoung no podía evitar saltar a la mínima y, por eso mismo, sus amigos no paraban de dar la lata con aquel tema.

 

            Pasaron semanas de aquella forma, semanas en las que DongYoung no paró de darle vueltas a todo y en las que no dejó de pensar en si, de una vez, por todas, trataba de decirle algo bonito a Ten —y le confesaba sus sentimientos de paso— porque si no hacía algo con aquello, probablemente acabaría mandando a la mierda a todos sus amigos… y eran los únicos que tenía. Así que, el chico se fue mentalizando para hacerlo, para decirle a Ten que le gustaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo… y así lo hizo un día en el que sus amigos estaban demasiado borrachos como para prestarles atención, obteniendo de Ten un beso de verdad y una insinuación a pasar la noche entre las sábanas de su cama.

 

 

 


End file.
